Ultimate Price
by wweloverforever
Summary: Seth Rollins betrayed his brothers of The Shield, Won MITB... but not all goes as planned. Losing his fiance, Seth must now see the Price he has to pay. Can Seth come back from this? Will he find love? Will he ever cash in MITB to become champion? Sometimes the Ultimate Price is a piece of your soul.
1. Chapter 1

The water fell down his back soothing the aching muscles from being hit repeatedly with a steel chair. Seth Rollins, let the shower do it's job as he stood underneath, not moving, just letting the water wash over him. Months ago, Seth had betrayed his brothers Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. They were The Shield, the most dominant force the WWE had ever known. And with one action, Seth has dissolved the brotherhood, the friendship, the team... and now he was alone. Winning Money in the Bank had done nothing but proven him more of a challenge, his fellow ex-business partner Dean Ambrose had taken a personal vendetta against Seth, making sure Seth could NEVER cash in that briefcase for a shot a the World Heavyweight Championship. Inside, Seth had so much heartbreak going on. It's not like he relished in the fact that he had hurt both Dean and Roman. No. He hated he had to take this step forward. But it is what was best for his career and maybe in the long run, Dean and Roman would see it was best for them too.

Seth sighed as he thought about the past few months. What a roller coaster ride. He stepped under the shower head and let the water wash through his hair. There was no way Ambrose was going to allow him the chance to cash in that briefcase. He hated the idea of having to take Ambrose out. In all truth, he admired Dean's determination and guts. What got on his last nerve was that Ambrose had a way of taking things too far. And where was Roman in all of this? Roman had turned his attention to the Championship and pretty much ignored the situation of Seth's betrayal. That was okay with Seth, didn't want the POWERHOUSE of the Shield after him anytime soon, or at all for that matter. Better to let sleeping Hounds of justice stay sleeping. Seth pushed his hair back as the water ran through it. He couldn't relax. Not with the target on his back.

Seth shut the water off and leaned against the wall of the shower. He closed his eyes for a moment then exited grabbing the nearest towel and drying off. He threw on a tshirt and a pair of shorts, making his way into the bedroom of his hotel room. He faceplanted himself into the bed. Pushing up after several minutes he starred up at the ceiling. That's when the phone went off. He sighed, 'So not in the mood tonight'. It was 2 words... 'It's over'. And it was from his fiance. Seth's eyes went wide. He dialed her number over and over and over... no answer. He texted her repeatedly. No reply. Panic set in. If she left, he had no one. No one cared about him. Not since he deserted Dean and Roman. Finally a text from her, 'Can't live like this anymore, Sorry.' Then another, 'I'll pack your stuff and send it to where you ask it to be sent'. Seth couldn't believe this. 'Why are you doing this? I thought we were happy,' he texted. Her reply came quick, 'You were, I was not.'

Seth starred at the reply she had sent with his mouth hanging open in utter shock. All this time and she said nothing. So this was the end? Like this? He set his phone down, threw on a hoodie, grabbed his IPod, and went for a run. It was the only thing he could do at this time of night to vent the frustration, the anger, the upset. His hoodie hid his face in case fans were lurking around. No one would be able to see his tears as they fell into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth said nothing to anyone. No one needed to know what kind of pain he was in. Not only had he lost his two best friends but now his fiance. Still, business is business and what's "best for business" is him putting his personal feelings aside to do what he had to do tonight. Watching on a monitor backstage, Seth Rollins knew the time was coming for a chance to cash in the Money in the Bank briefcase. Was Dean Ambrose even here tonight? He sighed. If he tried to cash it in Dean would be on him faster than lightening. He really didn't want to put up with that now. Not now. But...again, business.

Cena was flat out in the ring, Triple H motioned for Seth to come out. Seth sighed and took off... and again once he tried to cash in, there was Dean Ambrose. Fist flew, pounding, chaotic. That was Dean. Fast, furious, and crazy. Dean was finally pulled off Seth. Seth reached up. Blood. Damn. He'd have to see the physician before he could do anything else. Hopefully this cut wasn't too bad. Just a flesh wound. Making his way there, he cursed Dean Ambrose for once again taking him down.

As he got to the medical room, several other superstars were there. It was a rather busy night it seems. Seth sighed. "Can I help you?," a petite brunette asked him. "I seemed to be bleeding from the top of my head." "I can look at that," she replied, "Well see if you need any stitches." She brought him over to a table and proceeded to evaluate his wound.

"What happened?," she asked. "Dean Ambrose." She laughed the cutest little laugh Seth had ever heard, "Yea, that Ambrose. Quite the firecracker." Seth smirked, "Don't think firecracker quite sums up Dean... more like Nuclear Blast." Both laughed. "It seems it is only a little opening and won't require stitches. I should clean it though. It will be best to let this heal on it's own so don't put any products in your hair for a week until it can have the chance to heal some and even then... use caution." She began to clean it as Seth agreed.

Her touch was caring. Seth was glad for it. Right now, he could use some TLC and he didn't mean Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. She smiled at him, "All done Mr. Rollins." "Thank you... I didn't get your name." "Maria," she smiled. "Thank you Maria," Seth said standing up. "Try not to let Ambrose beat on you so much," she smirked playfully. "If only it were that easy," he joked and left the room. Proceeding back to the locker room he still kind of chuckled to himself at what Maria had said, 'try not to let Ambrose beat on you so much' so much easier said than done. Still, he agreed with the brunette with the beautiful eyes. Wait. Beautiful eyes. Seth shook himself. Not even 24 hours and already he was looking at another woman's eyes?

Well he was... IS a man right? But this isn't like him. He has always been faithful to his fiance. He loved her dearly. But after last night, it was perfectly clear she did not feel the same. He had received a text while away from his phone, it was his buddy Mark saying that Seth's fiance contacted him about Seth's stuff and he said he'd be fine with taking it while Seth sorted it out. Seth text him a 'thanks man, we'll talk soon, need to sort this out in my head' text and he just sunk down on the bench of the locker room.

This isn't what Seth Rollins had planned for his life. He was to open up his own training school soon. He had asked her to marry him and he was ecstatic when she said yes. He thought she'd be happy for him now that his professional career had taken off and the school was about to open. His fiance hated wrestling and didn't really support him when it came to him living his dream. She Couldn't even talk about most of it with him. It had resulted in several major fights. 'I guess the inevitable happened and it was too much,' Seth thought. He would have to just move on after all these wasted years... even if, he ... wait. He began to think about it. Did he love her? Or was he only doing the motions because he had become a creature of habit with her?

Seth was changing in the locker room while these thoughts ran through his head. He was trying to sort out his feelings and thoughts. He and his now ex fiance were close in the early parts of their relationship. But as Seth had dedicated himself further into his passion for wrestling, the more distance it seemed to cause between the two. Why had he asked her to marry him? Had he not seen the signs of her distaste for his lifestyle? How could he commit to someone who wasn't supportive of his passion in life? Who looked down her nose at it? Seth knew then, at that moment, it had been over for longer than he was willing to admit. Maybe she stayed for the money... or maybe she too was unwilling to admit how far they had drifted apart.

Seth dragged his luggage bag to the parking lot and placed it inside his rental. Time for the long drive to another city. 2 hours would be enough time to think all this through. Seth didn't bother setting a radio station, he just wanted to think. It was a long drive and with all the scattered thoughts in his head, it was time to reach some conclusions.


End file.
